Kiss the Girl
by Intrusive.Arrogant
Summary: Adalia is a bookworm who finds out that you can be a nerd and still make the cute foriegn guy like you. NHL Hockey player One-Shot.


Ahhh, just a One-Shot. I promise I'm still working on Wade Brookbank, but I just had this cute little idea with a Finnish Hockey player named Tuomo Ruutu. :D It's pretty much mush, but I have gone through and made my friends read over it and they all said it was good, so here. Enjoy.

* * *

She typed away at the keyboard intensely. It was as if her fingers had minds of their own as the last few parts of her masterpiece were being created. Her novel was this amazing story that had taken her two whole years to write. It was nothing like she'd ever read, it was more a mixture of every element of every book. She shook with excitement, it was close to being done. And yet, she was a bit sad that it was over. The past two years had been spent taking every English related class at her college and living inside this fantasy. She had grown to love this heroine in her story as if it were her very own flesh and blood. Then again, she could finally share this creation with people other than her teachers and roommate.

Adalia was a point blank nerd. Honestly, you had to be blunt about her status in the world. She was the kind of girl that stood at 5'4" with brown hair and large glasses that made her look like a mouse. She was an average girl when it came to looks, but when it came to her intelligence level, she stood out from many girls.

On the other side of the door, Tuomo Ruutu knocked and waited patiently for someone to answer.

"Who is that?" Adalia snapped at her roommate as the soft knock broke her from her trance.

"Ayda," Annikki, her roommate, whined in her Scandanavian accent, calling Adalia by her nickname. "It's just Tuomo."

Annikki ran to the door to open it for her brother. "Tuomo!" She yelled out it delight. It had been a week since he'd visited his little sister's apartment. The two were very close and usually didn't let more than a few days go in between the times they saw each other.

Tuomo hugged his sister and let himself into the apartment, acknowledging Ayda with a nod and that adorable smile.

Adalia turned back around to her computer and started typing away once again. She faintly heard the two talking away in Finnish, their first language, but went back to her story.

Annikki's voice interupted Adalia's thinking. "Ayda, I have Chemistry class in twenty minutes. Tuomo got back from hockey practice and has date. He's going to stay and ready here because he does not have enough time to get to dorm. Is okay with you?" Annikki asked with her accent that Adalia had grown accustomed to after two years of rooming with her.

Adalia's head spun at the thought of being alone with Tuomo, even if nothing was to happen. Ever since Adalia had met Annikki's dark-haired older brother, she'd been head over heels. Sure, Annikki had three older brothers, but Tuomo stood out. He was the little one of the hockey-star brothers, but Annikki would always be the real baby of the Finnish family that came to America.

"Y-yeah, sure." Annikki smirked at her little friend and knew how much of a crush she had on her brother.

"Tuomo, Sinun kamppeet jälkisäädös olla ulkona avulla Adalia," Annikki told Tuomo, scaring Adalia because she didn't know what she had said. 'Your clothes will be outside with Adalia,' is what Annikki said, knowing that Tuomo would have to take a shower if he was actually about to go on a date. Tuomo nodded and watched his sister walk out the door.

"What are you typing up there?" he asked Adalia. Her heart spluttered again, but even more now that he was directing a comment to her.

"Just a story." She made up her mind to keep her answers short so she wouldn't embarress herself by saying something stupid. His crooked smile that never showed too much emotion sat there on his face.

"What kind of story?" Tuomo pressed on, trying to create conversation with the girl who tried to hold back everything she wanted to say.

He slowly made his way to the chair that was next to Adalia's and sat himself down. "It's actually a novel that I'm writing," Adalia timidly stated.

Tuomo leaned in to see the computer screen. "I'm not so good at English," he laughed. "But, from what I see here, it's very good. Do you mind if I read it?"

His body was so close to her's now and she could feel his heat radiating off of him. She could also smell the after-hockey-practice sweat.

Suddenly, a giggle escaped her mouth unexpectedly. He stared at her with confusion, but it was more like a playful confusion. "What?" Tuomo asked her, cracking a smile that looked genuine, unlike his crooked smile.

"You, umm. You stink," she answered him honestly.

He looked embarressed and quickly got up. "I am very sorry. I'll go take shower, I have a date." Tuomo raced into the bathroom leaving a close-to-heartbroken Adalia to sit there alone.

She didn't remember the fact that the only reason he was here in the first place was because he had a date with _another_ girl. That girl was probably tall, blonde, and didn't know the difference between Pi and pie. She probably could speak just as much English as Tuomo, which meant he'd probably understand everything she'd say and wouldn't be able to tell that she was stupid. And by the end of the night, she'd be kissing him and Adalia would be here, still typing away at her keyboard, wishing she was in that pretty blonde girl's place.

Minutes passed and the sound of the running water wouldn't fade away. She tried to type more, but her fingers sat still, daring her to move them. Adalia stared at the computer screen trying to cross back into her fictional world, but for some reason her mind just froze itself in reality.

Then, the dreaded sound she'd been waiting for made its presence inside her ears. The bathroom door had opened and she slowly turned around to see _him,_ who was even more gorgeous with just a towel around himself.

His blue eyes that contrasted with his almost black hair were stuck with her's. "Do you have clothes?"

She instantly got up and went to the closet to find some of the clothes that he left here just for this purpose alone, knowing that one day he'd need to come here for whatever reason to get a change of clothes.

"I hope this works. It should be good enough for a date," Adalia squeaked. She purposely kept her eyes_ above_ the waistline, even though there was nothing showing except his abs, and his amazing chizzled features. She really wanted to look at his chest, but forced herself to look him in the eye, which wasn't that bad.

"Yes, that will be good for date." He kindly and gratefully took them from her, brushing his fingertips on her hand as he took them. Adalia watched as Tuomo turned and made his way back into the bathroom to change.

She felt a twinge of regret for not looking at that perfect body. She wanted be able to remember that for a long tme, but decided that it would be a little bit creepy to think about that.

Tuomo returned, looking very good in a button-down, light blue dress shirt and a pair of blue jeans. "Well," he began with a playful smile. "Are you not going to get ready?"

Adalia furrowed her brows. "What?"

"We have date! Go!"

She couldn't really believe her ears and was sure that he was really just saying something like, "Bye, I'll see you later." Her mind kept playing tricks while she stood there, looking at him like an idiot.

He walked to her and looked her straight in the eyes. "Did you want to go with me for date?"

At that moment, reading his lips - very tempting lips, that is - the words that her mind told her matched up perfectly with those amazing lips.

"Of course," she said calmly, making it seem like she was just _okay_ with this change of plans. Adalia went back to the closet and picked out a navy blue dress that she bought last week. It was nothing special, just a little out-in-public dress.

* * *

"I should have left a note for Annikki," Adalia worried aloud as the two of them walked about the college campus.

"It is fine. I told her that I was taking you out." Tuomo chuckled at her stunned expression. She looked so cute when she was surprised.

He wasn't quite sure what exactly he liked about this tiny little girl that hibernated inside her apartment to live inside a fantasy world. He was sure that it was most likely the fact that she looked so innocent. When he looked at her in some affectionate way, she looked startled. He liked the fact that she wasn't self-confident, but he did want to change that. Tuomo didn't like girls that strutted around as if they were _all that, _as American's would say.

"You mean, you had this planned out the whole time?" He nodded in response.

"Why me?" Adalia asked. "I mean, I would think that you would go for some pretty girl."

Tuomo laughed again at her niave point of view. "And you aren't pretty?"

"You think I'm pretty?" she asked, sincerely surprised.

"Of course you're pretty." Tuomo had stopped and stood there, looking down at her. "You have pretty brown hair," he said, twirling her hair in his fingers. "You have lovely green eyes and most of all, you look so cute when you wear those big glasses."

"Thank you," she replied, blushing at the words that ambushed her.

Tuomo knew when he saw those rosey cheeks, that this girl was amazing, even if she didn't realize it.

* * *

"I had a really fun time tonight. Thank you so much for taking me out," Adalia thanked him as they stood outside of her apartment. She shifted nervously, not really knowing what to do next. "Do you want to come in and talk to your sister?"

"No, thank you. I talk to that little baby enough," he said, insulting his sister. The two of them knew what was coming next and finally Tuomo acted.

He hesitated at first, to gauge her reaction, but leaned in to kiss Adalia. By some unknown force, her arms raised to his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. He smiled underneath her lips and kissed back hungrily. Trying to match her intenseness, he softly pushed her against the wall and his hands found their way to her rosey cheeks. Those hands made their way up to her brown locks and ruffled them around.

She pulled away for a breath with the biggest grin she'd ever worn. "Well, we should do this again," she said, smiling at Tuomo.

"Yeah, you should get back inside before Nikki starts to worry," he said breathlessly. There was silence between them for a moment but Tuomo spoke. "Would you like to go out with me again on Saturday?"

"Yes, most definitely." He bent down to give her a quick kiss on the cheek, then turned reluctantly to leave.

Adalia spun on her heels and entered her apartment, still light-headed from tonights events.

"You kissed my brother," Annikki sang, skipping into the main room of the apartment.

"No," Adalia denyed, not even stopping to think about what she could possibly look like.

"Then why do you look like you just made out with someone?"

...And then the blush returned to her cheeks.


End file.
